Thanksgiving Contest
by bladewielder05
Summary: The month of NaNoWriMo and Thanksgiving has long passed, but that shouldn't stop all of us from giving thanks everyday. And what better way to show your thanks than writing a freakin' story with all those symbolism that nobody understands for this contest? Give thanks, you peeps! The results are finally in! Thanks to everybody who participated! I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know, Fanfiction's motto should be 'Unleash Your Hell', considering all the sick minds that call themselves fanfiction writers," the young man muttered to himself as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Talking to yourself again?" Dark Pit peered into the dim room. The only source of light came from the bright screen of the young man's laptop. A word document with a few paragraphs covered the screen. The black-winged angel blinked from the lack of light. However the young man didn't seem to notice Dark Pit's presence as he continued to type furiously, words magically appearing on his paper. Unable to stand not seeing anything, Dark Pit finally flipped the switch upwards.

"IT BURNS!" the young man hissed as he slammed his face against his desk to protect his eyes from the harsh lights, mindful of his glasses. Dark Pit only rolled his eyes at the immature behavior.

"Why don't you act your age for once?"

"You act your age, you three-year-old," the author muttered back darkly.

"It's better for a child to act mature than a young adult to rely on his parents all the time," Dark Pit smirked.

"Shut up!" Blade slammed a fist on his desk, glaring at the angel. He blinked warily from the lights, rubbing his eyes to relax them. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Dark Pit shrugged, "I just wanted to see the sights, nothing more."

"You wanted to see how badly I was doing."

"That too."

"UGH! I HATE YOU, LIFE!"

"Are you two fighting again?" this time, a green-capped Hylian peeked into the room. He noticed Dark Pit's smirking face and Blade's narrow eyes and easily deduced that the angel managed to piss him off again. "What's the matter? What happened?" Link asked, thoroughly concerned.

"College," Dark Pit replied.

"Oh…"

"Responsibilities."

"Got it."

"Deviation from his norm to become a productive member of society."

"Society sucks," Link deadpanned. Dark Pit smirked.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

"You guys are lucky…" Blade complained. "You get to go on adventures…and save princesses…and beat up Pit…"

"Yup, there's nothing better than beating up Pit," Dark Pit said, thoroughly satisfied. It was at that specific moment that he chose to forget that most of the time, Pit beat him up due to the white angel being the hero of his own story, therefore really only giving Dark Pit the chance of beating up Pit in Smash or the Light vs Dark Mode from their game or at the mansion whenever there was a great brawl. However Link shook his head to quickly disagree with the author.

"Trust me, Blade. The life of a hero may seem glamorous, but it's not. Just look at my ancestor, Link."

The young man stared at the Hero of Time, Twilight, etc. in confusion. Strangely? Naw. Blade didn't spend time wondering about the strange. Strange is pretty much normal in his case. Normal is strange. Which makes it normal…but now it's strange…but really it's normal when you considered Blade in the equation so then it becomes strange to become normal in Blade's eyes, which is really not strange at all since Blade already saw it as normal. Did I manage to confuse you yet? It's basically a vicious cycle. But anyways. "…huh?"

"You guys must be really egotistic to name your son Link every single time," Dark Pit smirked. Link turned a wilting eye at that ironic statement.

"And what would you name your son?"

"Pit," the black angel answered immediately. "That way, whenever I get angry with him, his name makes it easier to discipline him without any regrets."

"That…actually makes sense, in a weird way," Link admitted. He quickly waved that point away, "But back to the point, my ancestor Link from… _Ocarina of Time_ and _Majora's Mask_ , if you remembered it right, Blade, was eventually forgotten by the people of Hyrule and eventually passed down his techniques to me…in _Twilight Princess_ or something like that."

"Ah, I remember that part," Dark Pit smirked. "Boy, was your ancestor ugly!"

"That wasn't his real appearance!" Link glared. It was amazing how long he was keeping his patience with the black angel, yet it should be noted that he had a lot of practice since when things consider Blade, he was thrown with Dark Pit multiple times. They were Blade's main characters for Smashes after all.

"What's your point here, Link?" Blade was many things, but there were those moments when he's actually able to focus on the matter at hand instead of looking around the room for some type of distraction. He moved his mouse quickly to wake up his sleeping computer screen and looked back at the Hylian.

Link looked at the young man, "The point is, everything is not as glamorous as you make it out to be. There are perks, yes, but everything is not without faults. If it were, what makes Life worth living?"

"How philosophical!" Dark Pit said. Link glared at him.

"You can't go for five seconds without commenting something?"

"Just look at my Christmas story. I comment all the time. It's in my code," Dark Pit defended.

"That was my story, Pittoo," Blade reminded.

"It still starred me though. And don't call me Pittoo!"

"Anyways, Blade," Link interrupted before they could start another fight. The last time it happened, Master Hand forced the two to rebuild and clean up the parts of the mansion that they destroyed. And somehow, Link got dragged into it. He shuddered at the thought of witnessing anymore author powers Blade kept hidden. He was stupid enough without super powers. "You just have to stop focusing on the bad things and look on the bright side."

"That sounds like something Peach would say," Dark Pit commented. This time, though, he didn't have his usual mocking tone. It was more of a matter-of-factly way. The Hylian still gave him a suffering look.

"The grass is always greener on the other side," he continued. Blade sat quietly as he listened to Link's lecture. He looked away, considering the things his Second told him. After a while, the writer nodded slowly.

"Yeah…you're right, Link. I should be grateful for the things I have…not everybody has parents who care for them…or a warm home…" Blade looked worriedly at his readers. "I'm sorry if I'm bragging!"

"I know I'm bragging when I know that _I'm_ lucky to have these handsome wings," Dark Pit smirked. His wings puffed outward, a few feathers falling loose. "Boy, do I feel sorry for you people!"

"Shut up, Dark Pit," Link glared.

"Hey, I'm just saying the honest truth," the angel replied, ignoring the Hylian's glare. The sound of typing filled the room, causing both Smashers to look over where the author was typing furiously. They exchanged a worried look. When authors type, especially fanfiction authors, it usually didn't turn out well for the characters they were typing about. After all, Blade already killed his two mains at least twice, Link more than Dark Pit just because. Dark Pit was almost afraid to ask but he mustered up the courage, "Hey, Blade. What are you typing?"

"I'm starting a Thanksgiving Contest!" the young man said happily. Link and Dark Pit exchanged another look. For once…that actually sounded normal…Blade continued, "where everybody will die and-."

Dark Pit quickly shot him before the author could continue. He turned to Link with a suffering look. "You have to stop giving Blade advice. It only gives him new ideas to cause hell for the both of us."

Link nodded solemnly, "Yeah…you're right…I should shut up sometimes…"

"As if you aren't silent enough in your games."

"Shut up, Dark Pit."

* * *

 **So the first ever contest that I'm hosting is the Thanksgiving Contest! Yay! ...ugh...what have I gotten myself into...**

 **Anyways! Rules!**

 **1.** **Gratitude has to be a theme of your one-shot or multi-chapter story. How you present it is up to you, but you have to have it. That's what Thanksgiving is about after all. Sorry for those who don't really celebrate Thanksgiving. Just think of this contest as...counting your blessings, I guess...**

 **2.** **Registration would end on...November 20th. Deadline for the story would be December 20th, unless I push it back, considering how many people enter and my schedule. This year, guys. This year.**

 **3\. You can have as much words as you want (I always hated word limits XD), but the maximum number of chapters has to be 10. Don't overwork yourselves, guys.**

 **4\. Any character that has made an appearance in any of the Super Smash franchise (Yes, you may include Giga Bowser XD) may be included, BUT Smashers should be the main characters. Should. Notice how I used the word "should". Not "has to".**

 **5\. Any rating is fine. Yes, I can handle M-rated. But please keep the theme in mind...**

 **6\. Please, please, PLEASE! Proper grammar and spelling! You have no idea how much this bothers me! Please mind your grammar and spelling!**

 **7\. Hm...not anything currently I could think of. Have fun, I guess. Again, don't overwork yourselves.**

 **And the next thing that you guys really want from these contests...Prizes! (I might add more considering how many contestants there are.)**

 **3rd Place: Favorite/Follow and a review for one of your stories.**

 **2nd Place: Favorite/Follow and two reviews for two of your stories.**

 **1st Place: Favorite/Follow and three reviews for three of your stories.**

 **Please note! IF! I had already Favorite/Follow you, you may trade in that prize for a review. You can also trade two prize reviews for a one-shot :D Let you guys decide what you guys want.**

 **Hopefully, you guys would consider joining. It is my first contest, so I'm still new to the whole "hosting" business. Yup! Oh, and I would still be keeping up my contest poll on my profile along with the Thanksgiving option (but...I mean...I'm already posting the Thanksgiving Contest so...please ignore that option on my poll XD) Well...yeah...join if you guys want to, and if you guys do, hope you guys have fun! Leave a review to enter or PM me. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Yup! ...And I hope you guys enjoyed that little story above.**


	2. Chapter 2: End of Registration

Chapter 2: END OF REGISTRATION!

Blade spun around in his chair, his arms in the air. "Wheeee!" he cheered. However, his merry demeanor quickly changed to one of cursing when he knocked his leg against his desk. He clutched his throbbing leg to his chest. Unfortunately for him, he had hit a funny bone so he couldn't even express his pain in shouts, only in short wheezes. Dark Pit looked up from his game to smirk at the author.

"Ha ha," he quickly commented before turning back to his game. His own cheerful manner quickly changed to cursing as well when he realized his commentary on Blade's pain caused him to die in his game. "*BEEP*! …Damnit, Blade! Why can't I curse?!"

"I made this Rated-K! No cursing allowed!"

"Rate it T so I can curse, you *BEEPER* *BEEP*!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

Tossing his controller down, Dark Pit leapt towards Blade, his wings spread out for a boost. He tackled Blade from his chair, and the two began to wrestle on the floor, each one trying to gain the advantage over the other. Fortunately for the Smash Mansion, Link chose that moment to enter the room with a special someone. Master Hand had asked him to escort the newcomer to the mansion once he arrived from the station. Despite their…history…the Hylian was happy to do it if it separated him from the crazy author and surly angel for just a moment. He opened the door to the room, eyes still locked onto the newcomer for the time being. As he spoke, Link's eyes switched to the room.

"Since Blade is going to Main you once you 'officially' enter, therefore doing everything in his power to include you in some activities, you might as well meet and get used to him…" Link's voice trailed off when his eyes landed on the author and angel fighting. The two didn't seem to notice the two Smashers' arrival. The Hylian wanted to face-palm at the stupidity the two males were displaying right now. He wished he had prolonged the Smash Mansion Tour that he initially was giving to avoid such an embarrassing first impression. Then again, he ruefully thought, if he wasn't here to keep these two in line, there probably wouldn't be a Smash Mansion to tour. The young man beside him also stared as they silently watched Blade choke Dark Pit while sitting on his back. Interestingly enough, the newcomer thought, the author made sure to avoid damaging the angel's wings.

"Yell Palutena!"

"ACK! Never!" Dark Pit coughed. He slapped the ground several times before managing to toss Blade off of him. As the author tumbled backwards, the fallen angel jumped on him, pinning him down. It was at this point that the newcomer looked a question at Link. The Hylian just shook his head, hinting that things like these happened all the time and that he might as well get used to it. As much as it was interesting to watch, Cloud finally decided that things have been prolonged long enough. He took one step forward and grabbed hold of the two's collars.

"That's enough," he sighed as he easily pried them apart. They both struggled instinctively for a moment before stopping. Dark Pit glared at the Final Fantasy character, his angry eyes showing no hint of his curiosity of the new man. They flashed briefly when realization hit the black angel. Blade initially began to glare at Cloud, but his glare quickly dropped when he realized who it was.

"*BEEP*, it's *BEEPING* Cloud!" he cheered. At the author's unexpected reaction, Cloud dropped him in surprise. Blade pumped a fist in the air. "*BEEPING* sweet, man!" he looked at Link excitedly, "When did he get here? When is Master Hand going to make his status official? When can I buy him? Is he like a mixture of Ike and Shulk? Will he be talking in only Japanese? Is he going to be slow, Palutena, I hope he wouldn't be…but if he's strong, then I guess that's okay. Would he have two Final Smashes like Ryu? That would awesome! Hey, did Marth and Roy get a good look at him yet-?"

Link quickly slapped a hand over Blade's mouth, only managing to muffle his constant questions. Blade's eyes were still wide, and the Hylian could still feel the author's mouth moving even though nobody would be able to hear him. He exhaled through his nose in resignation. "Blade, don't you have something to do first?" he reminded gently.

At that question, Blade fell silent. His excitement faded as he attempted to remember what he needed to do. As the author's mind raced for memory, Dark Pit finally freed himself from Cloud's grip while Link pulled his hand away from Blade's mouth. The black angel looked the newcomer up and down, measuring him before smirking.

"Boy, are you in trouble."

Cloud's brow furrowed at the black angel's callous manner, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I can only guess that the reason you're even here now is because Blade plans to have you as a Main in Smash."

"And?"

Dark Pit crossed his arms, his smirk dropping in a thoughtful frown. Then that irritating smirk appeared again, "Naw, I'll let you figure out what we had to figure out."

"I remember now!" Blade pointed into the air with a shout. He didn't notice that he had startled the Smashers with his sudden yelling. Dark Pit resisted the urge to knock the author on the head with his staff. Instead he opted to glare at Blade instead. The author pointedly ignored him as he raced back to his computer. "Today's the day that registration ends for my contest!" Ignoring Cloud's slight confusion, Blade began to type furiously. The ex-SOLDIER looked a question at Link.

"Blade's hosting a Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction Thanksgiving Contest," the Hylian quickly explained. At the fourth word of the title, Cloud's face darkened noticeably.

He turned away to leave, "Good-bye."

"No, Cloud! Don't leave!" all of a sudden, Cloud found himself unable to move his feet. He looked down to see the author hugging his legs, preventing him from escaping. Despite all his prowess in battle, the blonde man couldn't seem to shake the fanboy off of him. He began to mutter darkly about fans and their stupid shippings as he continued to attempt to pry Blade away from him. He wondered where the skinny boy got his abnormal strength from and how he dove so quickly for his feet when he was quite a distance away from the computer. All the while, Link sighed with resignation and Dark Pit snorted with laughter. Cloud was struggling now to even keep his balance with the author glued to him. Was it possible that Blade's grip only tightened? "Don't worry! Nothing bad's going to happen to you! It's just a Thanksgiving Contest! Not a shipping one!"

"I don't care," Cloud scowled.

"DON'T LEAVE!"

"Told you you'll be in trouble," Dark Pit said, satisfaction clear in his voice. He clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "Thank you Mr. Sakurai for the fan-service you are providing us. All Fanfiction authors would use it to the fullest." The angel earned a fist to the head from Link for that.

"Come on, Blade. You still have to announce the end of your contest's registration…" Link muttered. The young man shook his head.

"I WON'T LET GO UNTIL CLOUD PROMISES HE'S STAYING!"

"You'll be here all day," Dark Pit smirked at the taller Smasher. Cloud glared at the black angel before turning his attention back to the leech around his legs. Though he didn't want to go down that treacherous road again, what with his connection to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, he knew that he had no choice. Popular as he was, it was only a matter of time that others would start forcing images and situations on him that he absolutely could not fight. Sure, he could struggle for a moment, but in the end it was all a futile effort. The ex-SOLDIER finally let out an annoyed grunt:

"Fine. Just let go already."

Almost immediately, Blade jumped to his feet. The wide, stupid grin stretched across his face. "Yay! Now I'll get onto it!"

"Finally," both Link and Cloud muttered. Dark Pit had to turn away for some reason with his hand covering his mouth. Blade ignored all of them as he turned to his computer:

" **As you all know, today is the day in which registration for my contest ends. Thanks to everybody who decided to enter! Let's meet them, shall we?**

 **Branchwing**

 **Daisy Bokoblin**

 **EMPIRE OF JOY**

 **Flame Falcon**

 **FrenchMarioBros**

 **Paradigm of Writing**

 **pokemonfan67**

 **Randomblackberry**

 **Shana Hager**

 **SSBB forever**

 **Writer of World**

 **"If I did not include your name on this for some reason despite you already registering prior to the end date, please, PLEASE, let me know! I don't want to leave anybody out accidentally. On another note, some of you have already published your stories. I appreciate your excitement in getting your story and my contest out of the way (XD). I assure all of you, I will review each entry after the deadline has passed! Remember! The deadline for your submission is December 20** **th** **! Should you have problems with your entry, you may PM with your excuse so that I just may extend it for you. However, this would affect your nonexistent score. The rules and prizes are on both my profile (somewhere on there…) and the first chapter should you forget! I can't wait to read what you will have for my contest! GOOD LUCK TO EVERYBODY!"**

Blade turned to look at Link, "How was that?"

Link shrugged indifferently, "So long as they are notified, I'm content."

"Great! Now let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"Shouldn't you be studying for you finals?" Dark Pit smirked.

"Shh…nobody knows about me…TO THE SUSHI BAR! AWAY! CLOUD, YOU'RE COMING WITH!" without warning and with shocking strength, the author grabbed the Final Fantasy character's wrist and practically tossed him outside, earning a slight grunt of suprise. Link and Dark Pit quickly followed behind, a worried expression on the Hylian's face and an arrogant smirk on the angel's face. Oh, Dark Pit had never been so right in his life. In the words that the black angel wished he could have said, Cloud was indeed in deep *BEEP*. But hey, maybe he's grateful to be in Smash. Blade knows that _he's_ definitely thankful for that.


	3. Chapter 3: Extension

**Important stuff's at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Extension

The three swordsmen pressed the buttons on their controllers rapidly in an effort to beat the person sitting next to them. Their eyes never left the bright, flashing screen even as the door opened. It was only when Blade hopped inside with strange thumps did the three Smashers finally looked up. Their reactions couldn't have been more different.

"What happened, Blade?" Link asked, concerned.

"Why didn't you get crutches?" Cloud muttered, curious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! BLADE'S JUST LIKE AN OLD MAN!" Dark Pit laughed, entertained.

"SHUT UP!" Blade responded, pissed. Teetering slightly on one leg and cane, he looked around for something to throw at his Main but fortunately for Dark Pit, there was nothing in sight that would hurt him as much as Blade would want to. Link pressed pause on his controller and stood up, earning a cry of indignation from the angel. He walked over to where the author hobbled forward and grabbed his free arm. Blade muttered a "thank you" as the Hylian led him to a chair. Cloud and Dark Pit simply watched, a hint of concern in the former's eyes and huge amounts of enjoyment in the latter's eyes. Once the author plopped down on the chair, Cloud asked the same question as Link from before.

"So what happened?"

"I slept," the author muttered darkly. That only got a confused look from the three Smashers.

"So? I slept. How come I'm not hopping around like a demented grandpa?" Dark Pit smirked, crossing his arms. Blade glared intensely at the angel. However his glare held no terrors for Dark Pit as he coolly returned the stare.

The author was the first to break the contest as he rubbed the side of his foot, his face cringing in pain as he did so. "Truthfully, I think it's just an injury I didn't notice and kept putting pressure on my foot, so that it became swollen. But I'm so freakin' lucky that school's out for me at the moment…I can barely walk across my lawn. How the hell would I make it across the huge park?"

"That bad?" Link smiled ruefully. The young man looked at him.

"I have to use a freakin' cane to get around, Link. Of course it's bad."

"Calm down. He's only trying to help," Cloud said as he leaned back comfortably against a beanbag chair, grabbing a slice of pizza. Blade looked over at him curiously, the confusion clear in his eyes. The ex-SOLDIER shrugged in response at his silent question. He bit into his pizza before turning back to face the author and other two Smashers. "Look on the bright side. You don't have any more classes. The Special Super Smash Broadcast is close. You'll finally be able to get your grubby hands on the new content, like everybody else."

"My hands aren't grubby," Blade grumbled. He stopped massaging his foot briefly to examine said limbs before going back to his foot. "But you're right. That is something to look forward to." Cloud waved a hand in acknowledgement, making Blade smile slightly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Blade?" Link asked.

The author assumed a hurt look as he glanced at the Hylian. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my favorite people?"

The green-clad man held up his hands in placation. "No! Of course you are! It's just that you usually only visit whenever you have something important to say."

"Of course you're not allowed to visit us," Dark Pit snarked. "Whenever you do, something bad happens to us"

"Hey! I make good things happen to you guys!"

"Yeah? Name three good things you did for us."

"I…um…"

"Exactly," Dark Pit smirked in triumph. That got another glaring contest going. However, thankfully for Link, this one was stopped quickly by Cloud. With every passing day, the Hylian was finding it a bit easier to deal with Blade and Dark Pit thanks to the newcomer. At least there was one more sane-ish person to share the nightmare with him. He knew it was bad for to wish ill-will on anybody (though that wouldn't exactly count as wishing ill-will), but he was afraid for his sanity should he have to watch over Blade and Dark Pit alone. With Cloud at his side, he could avoid the straitjacket a little longer.

"So why are you here, Blade?" the newcomer had finished his pizza and idly debated whether he should grab another one.

"Oh! Well…I'm here to announce an extension for my contest!"

At the word, Cloud's face darkened. In the short time that they spent with each other, Link and Dark Pit quickly learned how much Cloud loathed fanfiction. And that was an understatement. If he was in charge, Cloud would have banned all forms of fanfiction from the face of the earth, branded them as the Eighth Deadly Sin, and have all fanfiction writers roasted in the most inner pits of hell. The two older Smashers had their fair share of bad fanfiction, but they sympathized the famous character for his experience with such works. Even though they tried to show the newcomer that not all fanfictions were bad, similarly to how not all movies were bad, Cloud still refused to get over it. Another pair of eyes started to blind Blade's darker ones with fire. Only this time it was the ex-SOLDIER that glared at Blade, not the angel. Despite the more fearsome expression, the author refused to back down. Link had to admit that he admire Blade's determination to continue writing despite what others say.

"Hey, JRPG-Poster Boy, you better learn to get used to it. It comes with the territory."

"You can't really blame him, Blade," Link frowned. "Some are quite bad."

"At least some are actually decent writing with a plot and everything, so be thankful for that," Blade muttered. Despite his arguments, he knew that he couldn't dissuade Cloud from hating fanfictions with every fiber of his body. Honestly that was all right with Blade. He respected his Mains' wishes…most of the time.

"You're extending your contest? Why?" Dark Pit asked lazily. "Were a lot of people dropping out?"

Blade puffed his chest, "I'll have you know that five people already posted their stories. And for that, I am extremely grateful! A little birdie told me that some people…might be a bit busy and need an extension. That's all."

"Little bird-, ah, I know who that is," Dark Pit smirked knowingly. Blade ignored him.

 **"So there you guys have it! I'm extending the deadline for my Thanksgiving Contest! Even…though…Thanksgiving is…long gone, but who cares?! That shouldn't stop us from giving thanks every day! So this contest is still continuing! So the new deadline is now December 28** **th** **, guys! Remember! December 28** **th** **. A week plus extension! I seriously hope that is enough for you guys as I will not extend the deadline again. That…just wouldn't make any sense at this point of the stage.**

 **"Again, I would like to thank those who have already posted their stories. As you may have seen, I have not yet reviewed your stories. I have looked at your stories briefly, but I'm saving my reviews until the contest is over. I promise you, I will get to each and every story in an attempt to leave a meaningful review before the results come out. Those who are still writing, I hope you continue and don't lose heart. I'm looking forward to enjoying your stories to the fullest! And, of course, good luck to everybody in the contest! Now move over, Cloud. I want to play some Mario Kart too!"**


	4. Chapter 4: End of Contest

Chapter 4: End of Contest

Blade waved at the camera, "Since I'm lazy and I'm taking a vacation's vacation, there's not going to be much in this chapter except **THIS CONTEST IS FINALLY OVER! YEAH! NO MORE ACCEPTING ENTRIES! NO MORE EXTENSIONS AND WHATNOT! YEAH! NOW I CAN GO ON WITH LIFE AND ACTUALLY READ AND REVIEW THE ENTRIES! YEAH!**

"I…did read them…Honest…I…just have to read them again! Yeah! Just to make sure you know!" the author scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. His tension disappeared quickly when a loud voice called over to him.

"HEY, EINSTEIN! GUESS WHAT? WE DON'T *BEEPING* CARE!" Dark Pit shouted. His eyes left the computer screen briefly before turning his attention back to the game. A string of curses followed soon aft. Blade smirked when he saw how Dark Pit was respawning far away from where he had died.

"I care a bit, actually," Cloud admitted without looking up from his book. "Now I don't really have to deal with that topic anymore."

"Well…that's…really not going to stop Blade from using you in his stories. You know that, right?" Link asked. The glare that the ex-SOLDIER gave the Hylian made it perfectly clear that, yes, he was well aware of that, and no, he would not stop hating it. The only answer Link had for that was a shrug. He looked over to where Blade sat comfortably, "So all you really need to do is review and then decide right?"

"Yup~!" the author smiled brightly. "Though it would be quite a tough decision with all them great entries! We'll just have to see how it plays out!"

"Bipolar idiot," Dark Pit muttered.

"Damn fanfiction writers," Cloud grumbled.

"…" was the only answer Link had for those guys.

"Whoop-dee-freakin'-do, party poopers…" Blade rolled over to hug a pillow. He buried his face in, the burden of a contest host suddenly weighing down on him. Silence blanketed the room, with only the sounds of keystrokes, page-turning, and light breathing. The author peeked from his hiding spot. He then lifted up his head. "Hey, have you guys noticed how stupid our names were? Blade, Dark Pit, Link, Cloud, all of them regular objects…"

"Just end the chapter already!" Dark Pit and Cloud chorused, the irritation more prominent in one voice than the other.

"All right! All right! Geez…DEATH BATTLE!" unexpectedly the author grabbed the pillow so comfortable on the bed and threw it at Dark Pit. The declaration of war had begun as the black angel turned around with a furious snarl. Dark Pit pulled out his Silver Bow and aimed at Blade. The young man quickly spiraled off the bed and dashed across the room, a huge grin lighting his face. The moment Dark Pit released the purple arrow, Blade had passed Cloud. The arrow pierced straight through the interesting book the ex-SOLDIER was reading. He stared at the sharp point nonchalantly before closing the book. Truthfully, Cloud was going to ignore that and sneak out of the room. Yet when he stood up to head towards the door, Blade grabbed a random gun in the room and blasted blue ink at his back. This prompted the blonde to grab hold of his sword and storm towards the two currently hacking at each other with their weapons.

And in the midst of this "death battle", Link watched, heaving a sigh that was quite common with him nowadays. He shrugged with a rueful smile, " **Since Blade's dealing with the other two currently, I might as well take his place. The contest is officially over. For those who were worried about not making the deadline, Blade apologizes for not being clear enough on that topic. He'll keep that in mind for the future should he decide to host another contest.**

 **"For those who have submitted their entries, Blade would be sure to read and review them. Make sure to look for his reviews, guys. He would try to review all (in no particular order) before the end of January. If he hasn't reviewed by then, shoot him a PM to remind just in case college's keeping him busy.**

 **"For those who had to drop out, Blade thanks you for telling him and, he understands completely. He can't say that he wasn't disappointed, but he can say that he truly appreciated your efforts and attempts.**

 **"Again, Blade wishes all the contestants good luck! He may be too late to say, 'Happy Holidays!', but he is quite early to say, 'Happy New Year!' So…Happy New Year! From him and all of us Smashers! Hope you guys have a good one!"**

Link smiled into the camera before sighing again. "I need a vacation…" he muttered to himself with his head in his hands as arrows, magic, and blood flew over him.


	5. Chapter 5: Them Results!

Chapter 5: Them Results!

Blade threw his hands in the air, laughing gleefully. His Mains, Dark Pit, Link, and Cloud, all reared back in one smooth motion in an effort to get away from the crazy young man. Of course, the author already ensured that they would see through this to the end, and the Smashers had no say whatsoever on the matter.

"Can you just hurry it up, Blade? I've got a game to play," Dark Pit growled. He crossed his hands, the scowl still on his face. The author pointed at the black angel as he returned the glower.

"Shut ap! I do what I want!"

"Blade," Cloud said patiently. "I'm sure the contestants want to know the results soon and you've dragged this long enough. So just do us all a favor and get on with it."

The author huffed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll get on with it." As he drew breath to say more, Link raised his hand. Blade tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "Yes, Link?"

"Um…why did you set this up to be like a game show?" Link gestured around him where bright yellow and red lights blinded anybody who dared to set eyes on them. Attached to the wooden wall painted in bright blue and green, they continued to flash on and off. The Smashers themselves were standing at three separate booths while Blade stood a little off to the side with his own pedestal. The young man shrugged in response.

"I wanted to do something like this. Besides, it's convenient that I have three Mains and there are three places to be filled. See those cards in front of you?"

The Smashers nodded.

"I have written the name of the story and author on each of those cards. The placing of them depends on who got who."

"In other words, I got third place, Link's second place, and Dark Pit has first place," Cloud said as he glanced to his left where his companions stood. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, it makes sense, 'kay? You're my third, Link's my second, and Dark Pit's my real Main."

"Sometimes I don't want to be your real Main," Dark Pit snarked. Blade stuck out his tongue at the black angel.

 **"Anyways! It's time for the moment you've been waiting for! The results of my Thanksgiving Contest! Can I get a drumroll please? …thank you! Third place was taken by a story describing how different people have different things to be grateful for, even if they are the most vile of villains or the most…independent…of anti-heroes! Gratitude all around, it's even in the title…"**

Cloud lifted up his card to show to the camera, the boredom clear on his face.

 **"Congratulations to Branchwing and their story,** _ **Giving Gratitude**_ **!**

 **"Second place seriously tore my heart up in little pieces. Poverty and death is certainly nothing to laugh at and often brings sadness to all. However, in this story, it helped somebody realize an important lesson about life, and for that he is grateful. And I'm grateful too that such a great story was submitted…"**

Link revealed the title to the camera. It was noticeable that he slightly grimaced when he realized what story Blade was talking about.

 **"Congratulations to Randomblackberry and their story,** _ **Thank God That Isn't Me**_ **!**

 **"And now…for first place…"**

Dark Pit ripped up his card and threw the debris at Blade. He smirked at the author's shocked look. Blade hesitated before turning to the camera. He smiled cheekily.

 **"One moment please…"**

Blade slid from his pedestal and walked across the stage. The Smashers watched in curiosity at what the author was planning to do. He seemed a bit too calm for their liking…Blade stopped in front of Dark Pit, his arms behind his back. Dark Pit stared back at him coolly with an eyebrow raised. The author rocked back and forth for the longest time, the black angel thought. He could feel his anger rising in his chest from the impatience of waiting to see what Blade was planning to do.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say anythi-!"

With a wild yell, Blade went from rocking back and forth to jumping on Dark Pit. The author knocked the black angel behind the booth out of sight of the camera. Link gestured quickly to the cameraman to stop the feed while Cloud headed over to the shaking booth to break up the obvious fighting.

 **~BBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP~**

Blade chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that! We managed to solve our little…issue…" He turned to glare at the black angel, who only glared back. Both of them supported white bandages on different parts of their body. Link and Cloud shook their heads at the two, but they decided to keep quiet about it. "And now we're back! Let's get to it!"

 **"First place has one Smasher simply bursting at the seams with gratitude. And he makes it quite obvious at the Smash Mansion's Thanksgiving Dinner! And why shouldn't he? Thanksgiving is the holiday of thanks and gratitude after all!**

Dark Pit huffed in annoyance but displayed the card that Blade had messily taped together after their brawl. He promised himself that he would get back at Blade in the near future.

 **"Congratulations to Shana Hager and their** _ **L is Real: Gratia Plena**_ **!**

 **"To everybody else, though you didn't win, I really did enjoy your entries and I want to thank everybody for participating in my contest! Again, congratulations to the winners! To receive your prizes, please PM me about it. I'll PM you eventually when you guys haven't stepped up to the plate (aka, three days after the results have been shown). And again, thank you all so much for entering my contest! See you guys some other time!"**

"Blade is not going to host another contest," Cloud said through gritted teeth. Link sighed.

"You really can't stop him, Cloud…you really can't…"

"Tell me about it…" Dark Pit grumbled. Yet despite their tiredness of the crazy author, they were still slightly grateful that-.

"Just end the chapter already!" Dark Pit, Cloud, and even Link chorused.

All right. All right. Geez…I just wanted to end it on a note of gratitude…they're all grateful for-!

 **~BBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP~**


End file.
